


How Bad Do You Want It

by DannyPhantom69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Concerts, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/pseuds/DannyPhantom69
Summary: Sam Manson will do anything and everyone to meet her idol Ember Mclain written by Shotahunter1851 and DannyPhantom69
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	How Bad Do You Want It

How Bad Do You Want It?

Erotic fiction for Danny Phantom.

It was a very hot summer morning at Amity Park, though the sun hadn’t shown itself on the horizon there were already people out jogging in the park and other streets. In one particular mansion up in the suburbs laid a young teenager.

Though the girl was already wide awake, it wasn’t due to her wanting to go out running but due to the unbearable heat which didn’t let her sleep, not even sleeping naked and over the bedsheets let her rest. 

The girl rolls over the bed and see her digital alarm clock showing it was 5:55 am, school started in a couple of hours and so she had at least one more hour to sleep and yet she made sure to set the alarm at six in the morning. 

“Wake up Tucker.”- said the girl as she elbows her bed partner.

“The hell? It’s still early. Let me sleep a little more Sam.”- replied her dark skin friend.

“You know the deal, now get out before my folks wake up.”- added the girl as she pushed her friend out of the bed.

Tucker fell to the ground with a soft thud thanks to the bedsheets around his waist. With very sleepy eyes and feeling slightly dizzy, he stands up to see Sam’s silhouette stretching out her arms and promptly turning off the alarm clock before it went off.

The boy was momentarily blinded by the lights once Sam turns on her nightlamp, he couldn’t avoid but to drool over her naked body. Despite her age, Sam had large breasts that easily reach a cup C or even more, a wide and plump ass that made more than one boy turn around.

“Hurry up, I don’t want our folks to find out.”- said Sam as she tossed Tucker his pants.

The girl didn’t bother covering up on her way to the main light switch since the boy had already seen her naked and in much more enticing positions during the night, once the ceiling lights were turn on Tucker could see the full extension of her room. 

No matter how many times he had been in Sam’s room, it still amazes him the sheer size of it. His own living room could fit twice and with space to spare, a powerful computer on the corner and massive television just in front of the bed.

“So, when are we gonna go steady Sam?”- asked the boy.

It wasn’t the first time he asked her to be his girlfriend but the answer was always a solid “No” which made Tucker sadden as he wasn’t a gold digger, they had been friends for years and though they often shared a bed, Tucker wasn’t the only one and he knew it. 

“You know I’m a free spirit. Think about it, if I say yes then I’m not gonna be Sam anymore but Tucker’s girlfriend, that’s not for me.”- answered the goth while crossing her arms.

It was a strange way of thinking or so believed Tucker but the girl had her reasons for not accepting to be his girlfriend and the boy had no other choice but accept it. Tucker waved Sam goodbye as he made his escape out the window.

Though Sam’s bedroom was located on the second floor, the water chute was solid enough to let Tucker climb down with fair ease but climbing up was a different story. Once the boy was over the fence and to the other side of the street, Sam closed the window.

Despite sharing a bed with Tucker and a handful of other boys, there was someone else in her heart, someone impossible to get no matter what. The proof of it laid within her room as the light shines over the many posters of the famous Ember McLain.

Sam loved her music and knew the lyrics of each and every song by heart, she not only decorated her room with Ember’s poster but also with all her merchandise which included mugs, green-colored wig styled just like Ember’s hair along with t-shirts, leather pants, and skirts.

The goth didn’t limit herself to just having some of the merchandise but also bought and learn to use the same model guitar her favorite singer uses, to that matter she had bought all the instruments the band used at some point.

Sam had even bought through an auction the blouse Ember McLain wore during her first tour around Amity Park which she kept on a special glass display she had sent to make just for this particular piece of cloth.

Having her own private bathroom in her bedroom was a privilege her family’s wealth granted her, she didn’t have to share it with any other member of her family. Every morning before going to school Sam would bath though on test season, she would review her school notes just to be sure she was ready.

The bath helped her take off some of the summer heat but soon enough she would be soaked in sweat again, it bothered her though not exactly due to personal hygiene but because it could stain her official Ember McLain lingerie. 

Ember McLain had her hands on most commercial sets, from seasonal clothes to even soft drinks and rumors were that might even star at her own television show all still being no more than a sixteen-year-old girl. 

“I think I’ll go with Ember’s summer G-string set today.”- Sam said as she pulled out the string underwear from her closet. 

Naturally, there was public outcry announced her lingerie set even appear wearing no more than that very same thong on her new album’s cover all while covering her unnaturally large breasts with her arms.

(XXXXX)

Sam made her way down the long hallway leading to the main foyer and from there to the dining room where her parents were waiting for her to enjoy breakfast. Both Pamela and her husband Jeremy were the classic rich snobs that never interreacted with each more than the absolutely necessary.

Not a second after Sam sat down did the family butler Hobson walk in with their meals, the goth was a hardcore vegetarian and would never eat anything that had a face so the family chef always made her a nice fruit salad every morning.

“Thanks for the meal, Hobson.”- Said Sam as she began to feast on her leaves.

After merely a few minutes, Jeremy stood up and excuse himself as he was running late for a meeting, only his daughter said “good-bye” while his wife was too busy reading a fashion magazine to reply. 

Despite being family, they behave more like strangers living under the same roof though Sam couldn’t care any less so long she was left alone to enjoy her music and hobbies. To fool around with her music band and of course to enjoy Ember McLain’s music.

Unlike her rich peers, Sam didn’t go to a fancy school or have the family chauffeur drive her to school, the girl instead preferred to take her bicycle to “peasant” high school as her mother often called Casper high. 

Pamela loathed that school as it didn’t meet with her high-class societal standards which mostly consisted of fancy desks and overpaid teachers who barely knew the basics but more important, rich spoiled brats.

“Miss Manson, would you like me to drive you to school?”- the family driver said knowing all too well the answer.

The goth looks at the man as she smiles warmly while saying she would take the mountain bike the man was already holding, the girl loathed being driven around in a limousine though her mother took it even if she was just going to the corner store. 

By now Sam had gotten used to riding her bike while wearing Ember’s extra short miniskirt which the rocker promoted during her last concert, on any other occasion Sam would have believed the rocker to be no more than a simple corporate puppet.

But the goth was mesmerized by Ember’s voice, it was as if she was under some sort of spell whenever she was listening to her music, it was almost intoxicating. Despite the violent lyrics and hard melodies, it was soothing and mind-numbing.

“Nice ass!!”- suddenly yelled out a man from a car as Sam passed by.

The girl couldn’t help but blush at the crude remark as she stops her bike at a stoplight and pulls her skirt down. Sam didn’t regret her choice of clothes since it was what her favorite artist endorsed, yet catcalling came with the territory.

Despite having already slept with six boys from her school not including Tucker, she didn’t feel like a slut nor did she aim to become one which made her become angry whenever someone catcalls her or even slap her butt. 

“Go fuck yourself! You fucking pedo!”- Sam screamed at the driver as he sped off laughing.

As the girl turns over to the park’s entrance, she saw a small group of nearly a dozen teens about her age on their way to school and despite hating the wolf-whistling, Sam didn’t mind having people look at her. 

“Check it out it’s her again.”- Sam heard a boy suddenly exclaimed.

With a smile on her face, she stands up on her bike’s pedals letting the wind lift her skirt showing her pale buttocks to the teens who cheer loudly making the girl feel sexually aroused, even more so upon hearing a camera.

It wasn’t the first time she flashed some random kids at the park, the very first time it was by mere accident. Yet seeing that smile and lustful eyes made her want to repeat it and did so many times despite claiming to hate it.

Soon the girl stops upon seeing a giant billboard with the face of Ember announcing her upcoming concert, Sam wanted to go and see her singer no matter the cost which she can easily pay thanks to her family’s wealth. 

Sam frowns upon seeing a second name just under Ember’s, it was a mediocre rock band her favorite artist was sharing the stage with named The Punks who could only scream their songs and the petty and simply minded adolescents seem to love.

The goth sighs as she arrived at school ready for the shit to start. She hated her boring and repetitive lessons; it was worse than the vice-principle Thomas Lancer was her teacher and took his job too seriously. 

(XXXXX)

Sam was still riding high after last night's sex she had with Tucker and the random driver's "nice ass" comment still ring in her ears. The goth-like being around Tucker but she also didn’t want to become his girlfriend. 

Upon entering the school’s halls filled her with the same dread as those who work nine to five in a tiny cubicle like mindless robots. Just by sitting there felt like her inner self was being chained down and her brain moldered into the perfect “citizen” society wanted.

“I’m not gonna be some damn robot.”- Sam thought out loud though she was interrupted by the bell ringing.

In a heartbeat, she rushed over to the locker and gathered her stuff before racing over to her classroom in an attempt to avoid detention. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as the Lancer was looking hard at her as she walked through the door. 

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence MS. MANSON"- Lancer said emphasizing her name with a tone that meant to stay after school today.

Sam quickly took her seat wondering what kind of hell was he going to torture her with today, it wasn’t that Lancer was a bad teacher but overly strict or anything of the sort, it was then that she realized her day was about to get worst when the man said today all presentations were due. 

“I’m fucked!!”- Sam mentally screamed.

Between music, band practice, movies, lovers and one-night stands among other stuff she had done over the break it never occurred to her to finished or even start her projects. To that matter, she had completely forgotten about. 

The day was going to be miserable as she was sure Lancer would raise hell for the missing book reports on Shakespeare. Sam simply let her head hit the desk upon hearing her teacher about starting the day with a test about the great poet.

“Let me guess. You bombed the test.”- Tucker said as the lunch bell rang.

“Get off my back”- Sam replied in complete defeat.

Even though she was yet to receive her test results, Sam already knew the outcome. Her summer vacations not only depended on passing the test but also in delivering her assignment on the bard which she hadn’t even started.

The rest of the day was a blur of boring classes she barely paid any attention to, most teachers immediately left to the next lesson instead of refreshing her memories or making sure the kids understood everything. The only saving grace was that she had time to work on the project for tomorrow since not everybody got it done. 

Lancer couldn’t help but growl upon underestimating just how lazy his students actually were and was forced to give them one more day to present at least the bare minimum. The teacher had given the class more than a whole month to finish the reports and do a presentation. 

It was annoying as hell as she was now going to pull an all-nighter rather than spending the night playing with her rock band, Sam had even memorized the lyrics and chords of Ember’s top song “remember me.” 

The school rang announcing her time with Lancer was up, and so she bolted out of the classroom like a bat from hell. Even though she long to go home and start rocking at full volume, the goth had no more option than to go to the city library as the school one barely had books.

“For fuck’s sake!”- the goth cursed out loud as she searches for the book needed for her reports.

Sam wasn't going to take a chance and immediately began by researching the English playwright and began to attempt to get through his life and works in a haste to avoid failing English class. The goth desperately needed to complete the reports to get a passing grade in case she failed the test which she was sure to have failed.

As she was speed reading about the bard a message from Ember fan club echo throughout the silent library making the desk clerk shushed her. Though Sam promptly ignores the boy as she opens the message with a huge smile. 

It was a reminder of Ember’s upcoming tour around Amity Park which was still on the schedule making the rocker literally hug her phone. Sam’s eyes continue reading the message which explains the ticket sale was to be held that very night though she didn’t mind as she already bought them online.

To say that Sam was excited was an understatement, no man nor beast would impede her to go and see her siren, but she was quickly reminded of her project on the Bard which made her growl in frustration.

Shakespeare was an English playwright that appealed to both the commoners and the aristocrats. His version of Richard the 3rd was so well known that it even eclipsed the real man, or so was what Sam typed out before getting sidetracked by another update on her siren.

Sam quickly began to picture herself at the concert in the front row listening to her favorite musician sing live. The sound of the band and cheering from the crowd made her lose track of time until someone tape her shoulder.

It was a nerdy looking teen with a plain white shirt and goofy looking haircut, the boy smiled at her as he told it was closing up in fifteen minutes, it was then that she looked over at her clock which read 11:45 pm.

"Shit, I got to get this done!" Sam exclaimed as her thoughts raced through her head like a racecar. 

She began to type and read about the bard’s life but she still needed to finish the book reports on his major plays and to make a more or less reasonable presentation which according to her worksheet needed to include facts, theories, and questions about William Shakespeare. 

The workload was far more than unreasonable for a single night though she had to remind herself that Lancer gave the whole class more than a month to get it ready. There was some degree of relief to know she wasn’t the only one who didn’t do it. 

"I can't believe I completely forgot about the damn book reports!"- cursed out loud the goth as she throws her arms up.

There was no possible way for her to finished everything overnight, it was then that she noticed the same geeky kid was sitting in front while looking straight at her. Sam’s eyes came lower as she saw he was tapping a flash drive on the table.

Sam was no fool and knew what that drive contains, she was sure it was the answer to all her problems. The girl then leans over the table pressing her large breasts on the table making sure her cleavage was in full view.

The lecherous gaze she got from the boy was exactly what she was looking for. Boys always thought with the head between their legs on most occasions they dealt with girls, and this geek was no exception.

Maybe I can be of some assistance”- said the geek as Sam got was, she was aiming for.

(XXXXX)

Sam didn’t expect to see herself sitting on a hotel bed just yet. The boy turns out to be a lot more than she initially thought as he casually asked if she would sleep with him in return for the book reports and a decent presentation.

“What’s your name?”- Sam asked as she opens her purse and put some condoms on the nightstand.

“Sidney Poindexter…”- the boy whispered.

There was an ongoing rumor about Sam putting out with almost anyone at school but so far, all boys had been rejected. It didn’t help her image to be flashing her butt around the park while biking over to school

Sidney had a jerk off more than a dozen times just thinking about the goth, he even came in late after he managed to get a good picture of Sam on his cellphone that morning. Naturally, he made good use of the photograph in the school bathroom.

“Aren’t you gonna get naked?”- the goth asked as she took off her clothes.

Sidney couldn’t help but gaze upon Sam’s perfect figure as he fumbled with his shirt. Never before had he been naked in the presence of others, the boy even avoided going to the beach on family trips which earn him teasing from his younger sister.

The boy suddenly gazes down as he saw Sam getting on her knees while pulling down his pants. Had he known the girl would accept his indecorous proposal, he would have worn better underwear instead of the cheap white ones he had on. 

Sam licked her lips upon seeing the tent Sidney was building in his underwear, with a hard yank she exposed his boyhood to her eyes. Certainly, it was a childish looking dick but much bigger than she had expected initially.

Sure enough, there was much phimosis covering the head but that was easy to fix with a nice blowjob. The boy clenched his teeth upon feeling the slimy and warm interior of Sam’s mouth as she took him whole inside.

Sam’s tongue wrapped around Sidney’s cock as her head motions up and down making the boy take hold of her ebony hair letting the girl know he was about to be done. Even Sam was surprised by the amount of cum, he unleashed into her mouth.

“Surely, you’re not done yet?”- Sam teased the question as Sidney finished undressing.

It was then that the girl noticed the lamp had a red light. The boy was taken aback for a moment as Sam told him to turn off the lights, Pointdexter didn’t like the idea since he wanted to see everything but figured the girl was shy after all. 

The room went completely dark though for brief moments the neon green lights from the hotel’s billboard gave some helped make out some of the room interiors, concretely the bed. Sam told him to turn on the night lamp beside the bed as he approached.

Sidney’s eyes open wide as the red lights which illuminated the room were brighter than he thought them to be. But more impressive than the red light was the young goth eagle spread on the bed which made him go hard all over again.

The red light and the naked girl on the bed was by far the most erotic scene his young eyes had ever seen before in his life. There wasn’t anything remotely similar Sidney’s porn folders within his computer that could match up to the sight before him.

“Don’t forget the candy wrapper.”- Sam said reminding Pointdexter to wear a condom.

Sam could see the boy’s shaking hands as rolled the condom down his member. It came as a surprise that he would actually put to use all the sex education he recently got at Casper high, the boy did imagine many years would pass by before he had the chance.

And yet there he was kneeling in between Sam's legs, getting ready to become a man. Sam seductively bite her lip lower lip as she felt the boy probing her love hole. Sam let out a slight gasp as she felt him go inside.

The warmth was like nothing Poindexter ever felt before, his cock was in wet and hot heaven, one that he didn’t want to leave. Soon their hips touched each other letting the boy know he was as deep as he could. 

Both Sam and Sidney gave a loud moan as he pulled back for the first time. The boy could swear Sam’s pussy had a mind of its own as it didn’t want to let him go, it was slippery that the boy slides back inside forcing a louder moan out of Sam.

Sidney wasn’t the biggest guy Sam had inside of her so far, but he wasn’t the smallest either yet his clumsy movements left much to be desire. The goth could excuse his lack of technique due to his inexperience but seeing him try so hard felt amazing.

“Come here.”- Sam ordered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Poindexter could feel her tongue wrestling around with his own as they lock lips with each other. The boy could feel the warmth and softness of her breasts on his chest, never once had it crossed his mind to imagine a girl could be this soft and tasty for lack of a better word.

Each thrust sends delightful shivers up her spine, even if Sidney was swaying his hip by mere instinct it still made her moan. Sam vaginal folds were grasping to Poindexter’s boyhood as the pussy juice was gluing their genitals together.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!”- Poindexter yelped though Sam could see the ecstasy in his face. The goth could feel the warm cum filling up the condom, though Poindexter didn’t have any hurry to pull out. 

(XXXXX)

Sam laid on her back over the bed still enjoying the afterglow while Poindexter peeled off the condom though failing miserably as his cum sprayed over the bed. Sam laughed out loud not really caring since it was a cheap hotel.

It would surprise her greatly if the hotel owner even cares to wash the bedsheets after every client. It was nearly two in the morning and wondered if it was alright for Poindexter to stay out so late since she had already texted her mother about staying out all night with Paulina.

Even though Paulina Sanchez and Sam Manson were like oil and water, they got along fairly well due to their love for Ember McLain, and often covered for each other. It wouldn’t be the first time Sam lied the Latin beauty.

The tan girl had a liking for sleeping with random guys despite being the quarterback’s girlfriend. Though being friends with the cheerleader captain came with its own perks such as getting free passes with the A-list kids.

“Don’t forget my drive.”- Sam demanded of the boy.

Poindexter didn’t hesitate to give her the flash drive assuring her it was a guaranteed A+ and that all she needed was to print it out which in itself wasn’t a problem since she could use the school’s printer or have her butler Hobson print it out for her.

“It’s kinda late… let’s take a shower and scram.”- Sam ordered as she pulled her one-night stand to the shower.

(XXXXX)

The boy wasn’t lying at all as Lancer gave her an A+ to her assignment even though she hadn’t even bothered to read a single paragraph. Thankfully, her teacher didn’t ask for the presentations to be read in front of the class which would have exposed her fraud. 

Feeling to be on the safe side, Sam sat down at her desk waiting for the day to end and for the weekend to arrive. The concert of her beloved Ember McLain was on Saturday night and she already had everything ready.

During lunch, Sam saw Sidney Pointdexter sitting at the farthest table in the school’s backyard though their eyes met, which made the boy smile at her but didn’t dare to wave at her since the goth was in the company of Paulina and Tucker.

The goth didn’t regret having sex with the little geek as she got what she wanted in the end and actually reach an orgasm a few times during their intercourse. Sam did entertain the idea of fucking the kid if he was willing to do her harder projects.

“Miss Manson. I need a word with you at my office after school.” Lancer said as she came back from recess. The man leans in closer and whispered to her ear “It’s about the assignment you plagiarized.” 

Sam’s blood froze on the spot as it was grounds for suspension, perhaps even getting expelled. Worst yet if her parents found out then it would be impossible for her to go to the concert and see Ember McLain up close.

Soon her chemistry teacher ordered her to rush into the classroom, for the rest of the day it was all nothing more than a blur. She screwed up by not reviewing her work and changing some parts to make it look like her own doing. 

Minutes after the rang bell, Sam walks over to Lancer’s office but makes a quick stop at the restroom needing to relieve herself. The moment Sam crossed the door, she saw Paulina and Star fixing their makeup in the mirror.

“What’s up freak?”- Paulina said as the goth open a bathroom stall.

“Gonna see Lancer, shallow tramp.”- Sam replied as she lifts her skirt but doesn’t bother in closing the door.

The blonde girl leans over asking what Lancer wanted from her, Sam didn’t hold back any details. The two cheerleaders couldn’t help but laugh loud and rude as they heard about Sam’s one-night stand with Poindexter. 

The goth was now blushing red like a tomato as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands. In an effort to save face, she changed the subject and asked for advice on what to do with Lancer as she knew that running away would only make things worse.

“Just suck him off.”- Paulina causally said.

“What?! Are you crazy?”- Sam questioned in frustration. 

“I’m serious. How you think Dash made quarterback so quick.”- added the tan cheerleader.

Mister Lancer was not only Sam’s homeroom teacher and vice-principal but also served as the football coach. Both Paulina and Star slept with the teacher on several occasions to get their boyfriends in the team though Paulina brought the extra mile to make sure Dash was the QB.

Sam wasn’t sure if she could convince Lancer to overlook the problem in return for sex or if he would even accept in the first place, there was the possibility of the teacher thinking it to be a set up to have him arrested, the girl felt it was too risky. 

“Don’t wuss out on me. Aren’t you a hardcore rocker?”- Paulina encouraged more than asked.

It couldn’t get any worse than it already was but much to her relief Paulina offered to help out since she knew how to handle the old fart. Sam raised an eyebrow as she saw her tan friend peel off her tight blue blouse and equally tight pants leaving her in her underwear which she took off a few seconds later.

Both Sam and Stare were used to seeing Paulina naked as they often had threesomes with the cheerleader and even though Sam had slept now with seven boys it didn’t mean she fucked on a single occasion, the goth often repeated those she’d liked the most.

Moments later the tan cheerleader tossed Sam a new set of clothes she was most likely going to need. Sam’s left eye twitch as she saw the pink skirt and white blouse, such colorful attire attempted against her gothic nature.

“Hurry up or Lancer’s gonna be pissed.”- Paulina added as she slides a red G-sting between her round buttocks.

Sam simply sighs as she too undressed in between the cheerleaders trading her dark garments for the needlessly bright getup. The shortness of the skirt which left most of her butt exposed was a huge plus in her book along with the white open blouse.

Paulina, on the other hand, wore a very short and tight sleeveless dress which shows her delicious curves. The cheerleader was always ready to go out partying at a moment noticed and made sure to carry her favorite stiletto high heels and other more provocative clothes in her sports bag.

Sam drag her feet as both cheerleaders followed close behind encouraging her to give Lancer head and be done with it. No need for a suspension or to have her parents find out about the plagiarized book report. 

“Come in!”- Lancer yelled out as he heard the door to his office knock a couple of times.

The teacher’s eyebrow raised slightly as he saw the young goth walking into his office wearing her new clothes, it basically the same as her everyday getup though now in bright pink and white, yet Lancer’s eyes caught sight of her black combat boots which contrasted horribly with all pink.

“I can see that you’re not fully aware of your situation if you took the time to get change, miss Manson”- Lancer added with a disregarding tone. 

Despite already slept with several boys her age and slightly older, but it was the very first time she was trying to seduce a much older man. It helped greatly that Paulina already did it with their teacher which meant the option was open.

Lancer tossed her book reports over the desk once Sam sat down. The man was pissed that his class was constantly ridiculed, worst yet was the fact over a two dozen more students brought in the exact same work.

The man knew Sidney Poindexter was the source and to have him expelled at once, Sam shrink on her seat upon hearing about getting suspended but her nearly came to a stop upon seeing her pot over the fake report.

“You do know having marijuana is grounds to have you expelled.” Added Lancer making the girl shrink on her seat.

There was no way she could even begin to try and seduce Lancer now that was frozen stiff to her seat, her brains refused to work properly and give her an answer to predicament. It was goodbye to concerts and hello to being grounded for life.

“Don’t be like that mister Lancer”- Paulina suddenly said as she walks in swaying her hips side to side.

Lancer couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the tan beauty walking up to him, the girl had matured a lot faster than more girls her age, with wide hips, large breasts, and a gorgeous bubble butt, Paulina’s perfect skin was to die for along with her luscious dick sucking lips.

The girls got the reaction they wanted from their teacher as the man began to drool over the underage girl. It wasn’t an open secret as Paulina would have like to think, her teacher made sure to never have a witness whenever a student and himself got intimidated.

“Pretty please mister Lancer. I’ll do anything if you forgive me.”- Sam said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

It was then that Lancer’s eyes moved from the cheerleader over to Sam who lifted her skirt showing the goods. The man was already rock hard and all self-restraint just walk out the door along with any respect Sam had towards the man, even though it wasn’t much, to begin with.

(XXXXX)

Sam wasn’t used to having someone so big and heavy over her. She liked having sex on a comfy bed but the desk wasn’t so bad either, and the older man had a much better technique than Sidney did though, in his defense, it was his first time.

Lancer slide in and out making the girl moan loud and long as her body shiver in delight at each powerful thrust, while many girls claimed to loved big cocks, Sam wasn’t partial to such lengths as it slightly hurt her though the pleasure drew her light pain.

Out of nowhere, Paulina crawled over Sam’s head showing her hairless pussy and slowly slide down, it wasn’t the first time Sam ate out the tan girl, what’s more, she enjoyed Paulina’s delicate flavor more than Lancer’s grotesque penis. 

“That’s it, Sam. Work that pussy.”- Paulina said as she pulls her head up.

She could feel Sam’s slimy tongue snaked its way further into her caressing her inner folds and bumps. The goth didn’t mind Paulina’s weight over her head, on the contrary, she loved to feel her plump butt over her cheeks. 

A wicked idea came upon the goth’s head and pulled her tongue out as the tan girl reached an orgasm. Paulina gasped as she felt the wet and slimly tongue which was pleasuring her moments ago move over to her tight anus.

“I’m cumming!”- Lancer whimpered as he pulled out of Sam.

Cum flew out covering the floor as the man crashed on his chair. It was then that Sam pulled her tongue out of Paulina’s ass, the sight before him was so arousing as he saw both the goth and the cheerleader making out on his desk.

Tongues wrestled with each other before Lancer’s very eyes, seeing his two students make out was exhilarating but not even seeing Sam fingered the Latina was enough to make him hard again, age was taking his toll.

The slurping sounds Paulina made as she sucks out the cum from Sam pussy made their teacher go into a trance as he saw the young girl pleasuring each other like actual lovers. Clumsy licking and biting but brought results as both girl’s orgasm at the same time.

“So, I take it we can forget the whole book report and pot thing.”- Sam said as she whipped off the cum of her lips.

“Girls listen up, I would love to help, but drugs are a serious issue. I can help you with the report but Mr. Falluca brought in the pot from your locker.”- Lancer said leaning back on the chair.

Neither of the girls wanted to fuck that miniature excused of a man, fucking Lancer was disgusting and denigrating enough as it was, hence why the girls made out with each other to sweeten the experience but adding another teacher was too much.

The two girls look over to Lancer with a disapproving glare as he commented about not being able to help Sam with the pot issue, the goth knew it could get her expelled much made her grind her teeth as she was sure fucking the man enough to get her off the hook.

“I see you three are having fun.” Star suddenly said as she enters the room.

Mr. Lancer went pale upon seeing the blonde cheerleader walking towards him while holding on to her cellphone camera. The man quickly understood he and the girls were all filmed, he slowly turned over to Sam.

“Oh, Daddy! That mean old man made me do those horrible and disgusting things, boo-hoo.”- Sam teased while pretending to rub her eyes.

Lancer quickly understood what was going on as he fell on his knees; three high school girls just played him like a fiddle. Sam stood in front of him making the man look at her bare crotch as she ordered him to get fix the problem or the video goes to the cops.

(XXXXX)

Saturday evening was upon the girls and Sam still couldn’t believe Paulina’s plan worked out in the end. It was even more surprising as she made it up on the way to Lancer’s office, to fuck their teacher while Star films them and then fuck him again.

It took only a few days for Lancer to “disappear” the marijuana and convince his peer Mr. Falluca to forget about the weed, Sam wasn’t surprised when she got to conserve her A+ on her book reports and even acing her test which she obviously flunked.

“I can’t believe Lancer suddenly took a vacation”- Paulina said as she stood naked in front of a full-body mirror. 

None of the girls were surprised when Lancer suddenly disappeared leaving a substitute who barely know what was going on with the class. Though no one in the class seemed to care for their teachers’ sudden absence.

“Here, try this one on.”- Sam said as she handed Paulina one of her favorite thongs.

Upon seeing the cheerleader slide the sting under, the goth couldn’t help but to recall how she was eating out Paulina just a few days ago, Sam wasn’t into girls but if she had to eat out another cunt it would be without a doubt Paulina’s. 

“I don’t’ know about all this leather, Sam.”- Star said as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Star, unlike her nearly exhibitionists friends, didn’t like to wear short leather miniskirts or paraded herself naked, she preferred something less drastic therefore went for black leather pants and a black top along with some stiletto high heels she brought from her house.

Sam and the girls had been waiting for this concert for months now, ever since Ember McLain announced her tour would do a one-night-only show. It caught Sam by surprise as she never expected the famous rocker to sing at bumville Amity Park. 

The town was in the middle of nowhere with little to no tourist attractions and even so, Ember chose to sing at Amity Park stadium. Sam was among the first to buy front row tickets despite them costing over 3000 dollars.

“I can’t wait to see Ember and Danny and Jazz sing live!”- Paulina squealed in excitement as she finished getting dress. 

All three girls sported proper rocker getups though Sam and Paulina looked more like hookers with their small and tight skirts, the blacktops along with their long leather needle heel boots, only Star wore pants and a top similar to her friends.

Feeling please with their outfits, Sam turns around and orders her butler Hobson who had been standing in the corner to get the car ready, the man was used to seeing the little miss and her friends parading naked in front of him.

There was no way for Hobson to go and tell his master about what the little miss did behind his back, though the butler made a little extra on the side for keeping his mouth shut. The Manson often treated him as if he were made of air.

Constantly ignoring his presence only acknowledging him whenever he was needed. Due to this, he had more knowledge about the household than the master of the house such is the case of Mrs. Pamela's affairs or when miss Sam brought her boyfriends for sex.

Though upon coming across Jeremy inside the new maid earn him a raise once he assured the master of the house, he couldn’t see the maid on the bed but to get ready for his meeting at noon. The butler knew how to play pretend which often got him a little extra on the side.

It felt as if it were merely yesterday when Sam casually asked him to buy condoms and to wash the bedsheets after she lost her virginity to some random boy she met at a local nightclub, even standing guard at the door whenever Tucker came to play.

From the rearview mirror, Hobson could see the trio gleefully chatting among themselves but his eyes lock on Samantha as he reached a stoplight. The man was loyal but above all else very discreet, it was an unspoken rule to keep the house secrets safe.

(XXXX)

On his way to the stadium where Ember was holding her concert, Hobson couldn’t help but drown in old memories of one particular night, less than a year ago. The man sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy his diner among the maids, only when the Manson family was absent, they brought out the fine china.

The maids were the first to leave for bed once the clock struck nine pm, leaving the dishes for the house butler to washed since he had to stay up until the master of the house return from his work along with the lady who was out playing bridge with her friends.

Jeremey and Pamela Manson were both creatures of habits, always repeating the same routines with clock precision. Yet Hobson was no fool and knew all of the house’s dirty secrets such as Jeremy sleeping with a young new maid when he thought no one was around.

Or that Pamela’s bridge game ended at seven and yet she arrived home at midnight, sometimes in the company of a young handsome man. On rare occasions, Pamela would bring said man to the house when her husband wasn’t around and lock themselves in the bedroom.

As Hobson washed the dishes, he got a text from Jeremy saying he was going to stay over at the office since there were too many matters to attend. The butler came to realize the new maid left early for “personal” reasons.

Hobson smiled as he lifted his head and saw a pair of dark silhouettes rushing across the garden, the thoughts of thieves breaking did cross his mind but once he recalled it being Friday night there was no doubt that it was none other than young Samantha Manson. 

“Hobson, can I count on your discretion?”- Sam asked as she peeked out from her bedroom door after the butler knocked a couple of times.

“Why certainly miss. Call me if you need anything.” -Hobson said he turns around.

The girl did take him by the hand pulling him down so she could whisper to his ears for a pack of condoms, any decent human being would have stopped her there and then but Hobson knew discretion was far more important than common sense.

By the time he came back to Sam’s bedroom, he could hear light chatter and laughter which made him knock on the door. All the years of working for the Manson family allow him to keep a stoic face upon seeing the little lady buck naked at the door.

“Here’s your pack of condoms, miss Manson. Have a pleasant night.”- Hobson said without ever changing his expression.

Hobson still needed to wait for Mrs. Manson to arrive from her “game” and so he headed over to the living room after turning off the lights from the panel board under the stairs. Though it took merely ten minutes before he turned off the enormous television Jeremey bought and hardly ever used.

Morbid curiosity overtook him and so headed back to the hallway; his heartbeat loudly as he approached Sam’s bedroom. There was no reason for him to spy on the girl yet his legs didn’t obey him as he sneaks forward.

Even in the dark hallway, there was but a single sliver of light coming from a door left ajar at the far end of the hall. Sam loathed the idea of sharing the same hallways as her parents and so made her bedroom on the opposite wing of the manor.

Just past the library overviewing the back garden. Feeling his heart could burst out from his chest, Hobson peeks through the space between the door and the frame. Though he couldn’t see the girl beyond her legs waving up in the air and her toes pressing each other. 

Hobson could see a young man with long blonde hair humping the much younger girl, the butler had seen Sam grown up and now he was witnessing her turn into a woman. Each thrust made the girl moan in sheer and utter delight.

“Harder! Johnny! Harder! That’s the spot!!”- Sam yelled out as she played with her lover’s hair.

“Hobson that’s the spot!”- Sam suddenly said.

Her butler broke out from his trance as he finally noticed the stadium and a few hundred people gathered around the entrance. The man parks a few blocks away as he couldn't find a spot closer due to a large number of cars. 

(XXXXX)

The crowd roared in sheer excitement as the Punks open stage with hard chords and loud voices though could hardly compare with the glorious voice of Ember McLain and her two co-singers. Danny’s voice could make any girl wet while Jasmine’s made boys hard.

Sam couldn’t care any less for a five-dollar band, all she wanted was to listen to her one and only Ember McLain. It was the reason he spent three thousand dollars for her front-row ticket and pitched in the difference for Paulina’s and Star’s tickets.

The goth hugs her guitar which she brought from home to get autographed by Ember and her band, though apparently wasn’t the only one with that idea in mind judging by the amount of girls and boys who brought their own guitars.

It was nearly an hour later that her beloved Ember danced her way into the stage wearing her classic leather pants and one sleeve blouse, “Remember me” was her intro song, the very one that catapults her into fame.

“I love Ember but Danny is so fucking hot!”- Paulina yelled over to Sam.

The goth watched in excitement as Danny the Phantom took over for Ember with his powerful voice, which true to the rumors made the girls wet, at least Sam’s pussy was drenched. Her pussy juice was dripping through her thong.

The three girls were in a trance as they heard the powerful and rather violent songs Ember and her band sang, there was a particular song referencing the legend of Robert Johnson and his desire to be the best of all.

That alone made Ember even greater in the eyes of Sam Manson, to think the rocker would trade her soul so she could be the greatest singer of all times was so hardcore. For a brief moment, Sam could have sworn to see Ember’s hair turn into green flames.

Sam and the crowd were in a trance unable to move, she didn’t care in the least as long as she could bath in Ember’s voice. Sam kept the devil horns up all night while wishing Danny was fucking her pussy hard in front of the whole crowd.

The goth stood in her place as people marched out once the concert came to an end, the goth had spent quite the sum of money and she knew it was worth up to the last cent. She was able to see her beloved siren sing before her eyes and to the delight of her ears.

“Come on girls, let’s get going.”- Star said with a huge smile on her face.

The goth couldn’t believe she got to see Ember McLain sing live, it would take years before the siren could even come back to Amity Park again. It only meant that Sam would have to go and see her sing wherever she chose to.

As the trio headed out towards the main door chatting about the wonderful and violent songs, Sam could see her beloved siren from afar overviewing the stadium she just sang at from the control room. There couldn’t be a clearer sign than that for Sam.

With haste steps, Sam made her way to the hallway door but was promptly stopped by three security guards wearing yellow jackets. If Sam didn’t know any better, they were members of the football team and from the basketball team as well.

“Please, can you let me through, I just want to get an autograph”- Sam pleaded with the jocks.

“No can do. Fuck off.”- Answered one of the jocks.

The answer was clear and even if she tried to force her way in, they would just shove her away like a rag doll. Sam wanted to see Ember so desperately that even getting beaten up was a fair price but Paulina put her soft and delicate hand over Sam’s shoulder.

“Come on guys, help a girl… pretty please… with sprinkles on top.”- Paulina said as she tightly holds on to the guard’s crotch.

Star knew who the jocks pretending to be guards are and knew for a fact they wanted to fuck her for a long time as they always about beyond the quarterback’s back, though eventually reached Dash’s ear and punches were exchanged.

Sam simply whispered to both Paulina and Star about how they could get backstage to meet Ember McClain, moments later they noticed the security guards checking each one out. This led each girl to give go to a guard in hopes of getting pass them.

“Please mister guard, we’ll anything to meet with Ember.” Sam said desperate to meet with her rock goddess. 

The guards weren't convinced just yet, it was only until each girl gave them a quick peak of their tits and whispered there's a lot more if they can go backstage. The boys smirk to each other as they led them somewhere more private for the girls to pay their backstage entrance.  
(XXXX)

Soft moaning came from within the hallway bathroom as a “cleaning” sign prevented people from entering, each girl had taken up one stall to convince the security guards to let them see the great Ember McLain up close and personal.

Star was the most modest one of the three and could only suck on the guard’s cock, her holes were only for her boyfriend Kwan's personal use. But her mouth on the other hand often came in close contact with boys' private parts.

“Holy shit! You’re like a vacuum cleaner.”- the guards said as he could hear his girlish moaning though he was sure it came from his friends. 

Within the middle stall, Paulina was riding on the jock while making him moan like a little girl, it was the first time he ever had a girl such as Paulina Sanchez. Her breasts bounced up and down constantly scraping his face with her erect nipples. 

It was a hilarious sight for Paulina as she saw him trying to catch her nipple with his mouth as she rides him like a true cowgirl. The tan girl could feel his balls striking her bottom each time she landed on the jock’s lap.

The boy was bigger than her boyfriend Dash Baxter but size was his only winning point as he lacks technique and endurance. Paulina could feel the cum rushing out and filling the condom to the brim, it would have been very foolish of her to do the guy raw.

“Come on!!" Sam yelled as she was being fucked doggy style. 

Each thrust caused her large breasts to sway forward nearly hitting her face, the guard thrusting inside of her suddenly puts his left hand on her breast while her short ponytail was held in his right hand. 

Under normal circumstances, Sam liked to be in charge but for Ember McLain she would be the guard's bitch, the telltale twitch of his cock let her know that he was about to cum. With the final thrust she felt him slap her ass feeling him fill the condom.

The girls did their part of the deal and demanded to be led to Ember’s trailer so they could not only get an autograph but perhaps if the siren was in a good mood get a handshake as well. Star suddenly asked if they could also meet with Danny and Jasmine.

The trio cheered in excitement as it was possible the musicians shared the same trailer as Ember despite her being the main attraction. There were rumors about Ember and Danny being a couple but there were just as many about Danny and Jasmine.

It was also said the Ember and Jasmine might be a couple but so far, everything was mere speculation without any base at all. Sam was quite surprise to hear people more interested in their love lives then their wonderful music.

Ember’s rock band as herself were a mystery surrounded by enigmas, just a year ago she simply appeared singing at the biggest stages around the country and a few weeks later was the hottest thing ever, taking the top spots on all music charts.

There wasn’t anything about Ember and her band beyond rumors and fake social media run by middle age employees pretending to be teenagers, gossips were wide and varied, some were very fantastical but the bottom line was that no one knew anything about them.

“Sorry girls, but we can’t let you just walk up to Ember like that…”- one of the jocks whizzed out. 

“Yeah I expected you chicken out, so we’ll just take this.”- Paulina said as she showed him the triple A card in her hand.

The jock looked in shock at the card in Paulina’s hand, in less than a second the girls were out of the bathroom. The boys kicked the door but found it to be blocked on the other side with a bench, Sam couldn’t help but laugh out loud as she heard the guards screaming out to them.

From one of the many windows, they could see a huge multitude of people rushing over to the band’s limousine making the girls stop dead on their tracks, the girls spent too much time having sex that they lost their chance to meet with Ember.

“My god. I never got to meet her.”- Sam whispered as she fell to her knees.

“Meet with who?”- asked a voice from behind the trio.

It sounded like the stupidest question she had ever heard in her whole life, not even Lancer could be so stupid to asked some like that. Sam needed to unload on someone and this poor soul was at hand though upon turning around she went quiet. 

Paulina and Star continue looking out the window following the limousine with their eyes as it was chased by dozens of crazed fanatics, yet their gaze was pulled away once Sam touched the glass with her back as she pointed with her finger.

“I hope you like the show”- Ember McLain said as she sips on coffee.

(XXXXX)

The goth couldn’t believe it, Ember was standing before her but hated herself for the first words that came out from her mouth, “Can I get your autograph?” Sam wanted to slap her face for acting like a complete geek. Ember laughed loudly as tells the girl she needs to fetch a marker.

Sam loathed the overly fanatical girls who often ruin the mood with their shallow talks but right now, that’s how her friends were behaving. Yet their mindless whispering didn’t matter as the goth nearly orgasmed once Ember put her arm around her shoulder while escorting the trio to her private room.

The limousine was nothing more than a mere ruse to distract the fans, so she and her band could have a calm and quiet exit later on. Despite Sam burning up in excitement as she was being hugged by Ember, she couldn’t help but ask herself why the siren felt so cold.

Sam, Paulina and Star gulp down an unnatural amount of saliva as they gaze in sheer amazement at the simple sign which had “private” on a door at the end of the hallway. It was a simple conference room but felt like entering the queen’s bedchambers.

“Oh my god I can’t believe it”- Paulina squealed as she was the first to enter the room.

“I swear we’re your biggest fans. We got all your albums and know all your songs.”- Star added as she followed right after Sam. 

Upon entering, the trio noticed the large table which is customary in a conference room was missing but replaced with a series of couches that held several clothes and music instruments, there were also some bean sacks scattered across the room.

Star tap Paulina on the side as she pointed over to one particular sack where a young boy’s head could be seen, it was obvious for Paulina who this boy was, none other than Danny the Phantom, co-singer of Ember’s band. 

“I see you’re having fun without me.”- Ember said teasing her band members. “Don’t mind them, girls”- Ember added as she searches for a marker.

The trio looked in astonishment at the most incredible scene that laid before their very eyes. Some rumors were true after all, Danny and Jazz were a couple and proof was how the redhead swallows the boy’s cock like a starving dog.

Paulina smirk as she noticed both the redhead and herself wore the same thong down to the same color. The tan girl blushed upon seeing Danny looking at her with calm expression on his face which made her wet herself all over again.

“My god, it’s true they’re a couple.” Star whispered to Paulina.

It was one of the many topics on the gossip magazines; who was getting it on with the only male member of the band. The rock star Ember McLain or the red-haired beauty Jazz, the trio hardly had any public appearances beyond their concerts and much was left to speculation. 

“Here you go.”- Ember suddenly said as she signs Sam’s guitar. 

“Thank you so much!”- Sam said with near adoration towards the blue skin singer.

Ember looks at Sam’s eyes and could swear the goth was ready to kneel down and kiss her boots, though that also stood true for the other two girls. The siren suddenly licks lips as she gently lifts Sam’s chin making the girl’s thong nearly slide down.

It was Danny’s expression which made the cheerleaders turn around and see their jaws hit the floor as they lay upon Sam and Ember making out. It didn’t take much for the goth to peel off her thong with her own hands.

The goth was in a daze as she felt Ember’s tongue dancing around her mouth while feeling the siren’s fingers working their way into her. Despite eating out Paulina before she never once kissed a girl nor was interested in making out with one.

And yet there she was with Ember’s tongue half way down her throat. Her fingers work like magic as Ember made her cum harder than any man could ever do so before, not Tucker or even that slim ball of Lancer could do it. 

Before the goth knew it, she was naked and resting over a bean sack with her legs spread wide open. The dark blue haired girl had her head in between Sam’s legs, she could feel the rocker’s long tongue entering her.

There was great shame in Sam as she realized the stench of spermicide engulfed her pussy but it didn’t seem to bother Ember, or at least she didn’t show it in her face. The rocker knew how to use her tongue not only on stage but in private.

“Oh, Ember! I love you!”- Sam suddenly screamed.

Ember’s tongue game was far more intense than any Sam ever experience in her life as she once more reached an orgasm. Breathing heavy and whizzing for air, she looks over to her friends feeling somewhat embarrass.

For never expected for Ember to make out with her and even give her head on their first-time meeting. Sam chuckles as she saw Paulina on her knees with her skirt on rolled up her hips as the Danny was ramming her ass with mighty thrusts.

“Holy shit”- Sam whispered as she smirks over to Star.

The blonde girl was on her knees desperately eating out Jasmine’s pussy over an improvised bar, Sam couldn’t help but laugh as she not only met with Ember McLain but even got to fuck with the whole band.

Upon turning her attention back to Ember, she saw the blue skin siren standing naked before her with a strap on around her crotch. Sam turns around and bends over showing her bubble but to Ember upon seeing the rocker motion her finger in circles. 

“Say my bitch!”- Ember ordered as she ravage Sam’s anus.

“Ember!! Ember!! Ember!!”- Sam screamed in delight.

(XXXXX)

Hobson paced around the parking lot very worried for his little lady, it was already four in the morning and she wasn’t present. Was she lost? Kidnapped perhaps? The butler knew there would be hell to pay if he didn’t produce the girl before dawn.

From the main entrance came the goth and the cheerleaders, all three with smiles so long and wide it was borderline cartoonish. Yet the house butler let out a long sigh of relief upon seeing his young charge.

“Miss Samantha! I was death worried over you… girls…”- Hobson said as he noticed Sam was wearing Paulina’s clothes and Paulina wore Star’s cloths.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to realized what might have happened back there. Any normal man with common sense would have called the police there and then but Hobson knew about Sam’s indiscretions.

“Did you have fun?”- Hobson asked as he opens the door for them.

“Oh, yes! It was a dream come true.”- Sam said as she boarded the limousine.

Paulina and Star quickly fell asleep within the vehicle as Hobson drove them home, Sam couldn’t bring herself to sleep as she looks out the window unable to believe her luck. Not only did she meet with Ember and got her guitar autographed but even slept with the rocker.

“I can’t wait for the next concert”- Sam whispered as she took out her official all area access card.

The End.


End file.
